Five night's at Freddy's
by FanficCreation
Summary: See one of the victim child's point of view. The story of one child that loved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and the attack.
1. About me

I very young. People never call me by my real name they call me kid. I don't care that much I just let them call me that. I am very small to others and I love the scent of strawberries. They are my favorite fruit in the world. That's what I think of the best place on Earth. The animatronics their smell like strawberries. I go to that place a lot with my mommy. It's called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is such a colorful place with these cool looking animatronics. They play us cool songs and give us pizza! The room always smells like pizza and the pizza their taste so good! I wish my mom can take me here everyday. That would be the best. I wonder how cool it is to be one of them. That would be so cool! Walking around like, beep boop bop! Everyone loves Foxy. The one thats white and has rosy cheeks. I don't like her that much, but I love Chica. She always brings me pizza and she makes me happy. Even though this place has been open for 6 days it feels like forever!

People told me this is the second time this place has opened up. I wonder why? The animatronics are nice, the pizza is delicious, the place looks brand new, and the workers are most of the time nice. There's this one guy that dresses in purple. He smells like rotten meat. He must be the cook, but I don't see him in the kitchen. He usually is in his office talking on the phone, wonder why? He's always ranting on about the puppet in the box. Whatever that means. The only box I see is a gift box and next to it is a music box that plays a nice tune, but the box is closed so I couldn't see the puppet.

Tomorrow is my friends birthday party. I am so excited! It's at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! It is gonna be so fun. There is 4 of us in all going to the party not including the birthday kid. When I get there I am going to go right up to he animatronics and try to hug them.

Right now me and mommy are getting a present for my friend. What would a boy like for a present? A toy, a book, some barbie clothing? It's so hard to choose. My mommy said to get him a football because he loves football. But who needs a football? What's the fun of that?

It took a whole 30 minutes of screaming at the top of my lungs, but we go him a tutu. Now he can practice whatever he was doing with his dad. I hope it was the right gift or he is gonna be one sore loser tomorrow.

Whenever it comes to getting gifts this kid wants the best. If he doesn't get a good gift or get something he wants he cry's. What a crybaby, but if it is to get me into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria then I will do anything. I can't wait for tomorrow!


	2. The Party

It has finally come! My friends birthday party is today! I got out of bed, got my light blue clothing on. We all planned together to where this color and the birthday kid wear the normal color for blue. It's just to have fun fooling people. Once I got my clothing on I rushed into the car. Oh I can't wait for the pizza, the entertainment, the curiosity, and free to roam all around!

My mommy finally got in the car, turned the car on and we were on our way to the birthday party. As we turned into the parking lot for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria I saw colorful balloons out. I could see at least 10 of them, 5 on each side of the door to get in. The sign said Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and it had the main animatronic Freddy Fazbear sticking out of the building.

"I think we are a bit early hunny" my mother said.

"I don't care I wanna go in! I wanna go in!" I screamed! My mom stared back at my seat in the car.

"We'll just wait till someone else gets here. Do you have your friends gift?" she asked. I nodded and showed her the bright purple bag that I put the tutu in. "Good girl. Now why don't we listen to some tunes." she put on the radio to our favorite station. The best song was playing when she put the radio to the station! So I ignored Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and started to jam with my mommy for awhile.

It took 20 long minutes of jamming to tunes till the birthday kid finally came.

"Finally that took a long time" I said groaning.

"Let me see the invitation you got." she told me. I got out the card and gave it to her. "Oh that's why you told me it started a half an hour earlier. Common sweetie let say happy birthday to the kid" I sighed and we got out of the car walking towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Almost there just a couple steps away. The adults walked up to each other and started talking about their child even though I'm better than this kid. It took about 15 more minutes for everyone to get here. I just wanted to go in, but my mommy wouldn't let me she told me it would be rude and that I can be patient. How can I be patient when the animatronics are right through the door?

When we had everyone we headed inside. Right away as I stepped inside I could smell the pizza and I saw the anamatronics on the stage playing a song. A man was right in front of us introducing us to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He said to have fun. The parents all gathered together and talked to each other in a corner. There were other people here to eating pizza and watching the animatronics. All the kids at the birthday party went to watch the animatronics, but I didn't go with them.

I went looking around the place. I was searching for the purple man that was here the last time I was here and it wasn't that long ago. I went searching around even near the office, but he was no where to be seen. Drat! I wanted to see what he would mumble about today. Maybe he would have mumbled more about the puppet he hated. Who really knew?

So I gave up and I started to go back to the animatronics. As I was near my friends at the party Freddy Fazbear came up to me! He looked a little different then he is when he is on stage. Oh well he's still Freddy. He was tugging my hand insisting me to come with him.

"Wait a minute Freddy I want my friends to come too!" I told him. Freddy let go of my hand and I went to my friends. They'll be so excited to be face to face with Freddy Fazbear! Everyone loves that one, but not as much as Foxy. The one with the rosy pink cheeks not the one I saw one day while looking around. It looked all torn. I wonder why? I went up to my friends who were eating lots of pizza at a round table. They were all sitting down waiting for the animatronics to play a song.

"Hey guys wanna meet the Freddy Fazbear. He is so cool!" I told them. They all looked at each other then looked at me and nodded, got up from their seats, put down the pizza they had in their hands, and followed me to Freddy who was in the back of the room away from the animatronics. "See guys here's Freddy Fazbear!" Everyone meaning the 4 other kids kept oohing and aahing at him; touching his arm. Finally he moved his arms away from the children and he started walking We figured he wanted us to follow him. So we all followed Freddy.

He lead us through a somewhat dark hallway to a room that said employee's only.

"I don't think we should be here" a kid spoke.

Finally Freddy spoke "It's ok kids" and that's all he said. Freddy opened the door and we all went in. The room had screws all over the floor and one light bulb that didn't light all of the room. It was really dark and the smell was awful, but I couldn't tell what the smell was. We were all looking around the room and as we headed towards the back we all saw the biggest gift ever. It had white wrapping paper and a pink bow. We looked around more when all of a sudden we heard a click. I turned around and saw Freddy locking the door. Why is he doing that? And what's with the present? Is it ours? That was nice of him to give us a present.

Freddy reached towards his head and took it off of him. He was a fake! It was really a man inside the suit. And their I saw it. As he took off the rest of the Freddy costume he was wearing all purple. It was the purple man! The man reached down into his pocket and took out a clean sharp knife! We were all shocked and just froze in place. We didn't know what to do we were all scared to death. He quickly went over to a kid on the other side of me and stabbed him. That kid screamed in pain and fell on the floor bleeding. He next went to the kids in the back of the room stabbing one after another scream after scream. It was horrifying to watch. I too like the others was so shocked I couldn't move. I can't believe this guy is doing this! I could see the birthday kid trying to get out, but it looked like it was no use. The purple guy came over to me with a smile on his face. With one swing he stabbed me. It was so painful I have no words to describe how this feels to me. With the last breaths I had I looked and saw the purple man killing the last kid. The kid screamed so loud, but I don't think anyone could heard him.

"Mwhahaha" He laughed and left the room. Leaving us here to die. Is this the end? Why did he do this? Why didn't I do better for my life and care about what people thought? Everything was fuzzy I… I can see a light. I can hear a thud as if a door was opened, but it is too late. All the sounds around me and the light bulb in the room is disappearing and I will never see nor hear it again.


	3. Alive Again

I felt a presence near me fading away from me. My eyes are shut because I know I am dead. I can't stop sobbing. This is the worst thing to happen to me. Well that and the day I ate the red crayon thinking it would taste like strawberries… it didn't taste like strawberries. Anyway something didn't feel right. I feel funny like I changed into something else, but what? I opened one eye slowly. The room I was in was dark, but there it was. The light bulb that I remember seeing before the purple man killed us. I opened up my other eye to see if it was real. It looked real to me. I looked to the right and left of me to see if the present was still here… it wasn't here. I looked around more, but this didn't look like the room we were killed in. The bolts on the ground were gone, the smell wasn't there anymore, and the light bulb is right above me in one of the corners of the room instead of the middle of the room. Off the corner of the walls were spider webs. In fact they were all over the floor and walls. It was disgusting.

"Where am I?" I spoke. It echoed off the walls a bit. I tried to get up, but something felt different. I sat back down and looked at my hands. They weren't pail like my hand color is. Instead they were YELLOW! I felt something dripping down my face. I took my hand and reached towards my face and touched the liquid and looked at what it was on my hand. Blood dripped down from my hand and dripped off sliding to the ground. What was happening? Aren't I dead? Who did…

"...Hello? Anyone their?" a voice came from one of the other corners to the room. I looked to where the voice came from and saw two white things floating in the air. They looked like they were moving around. I couldn't leave the person hanging so I answered back.

"Hello? Hello I'm here. Uh who is this I'm speaking to?" I asked. As I was speaking I saw the white eyes turn to me. Where they looking right at me?

"Uh I don't wanna say because I'm different then I was before. You know you sound familiar to this girl from a party I went to before this happened to me." The eyes got higher and closer as it walked to me. The thing finally reached the light and as it appeared. It was Bonnie! But it wasn't blue now it was purple Bonnie! And Bonnie was wearing a red bow tie around his neck.

"You're Bo..." I said surprised

"...Yeah I'm Bonnie the bunny. Believe it or not I was a human" he said.

"A human! You mean a kid that was this big" I got up and showed him the average height of all the friends at the party. "There was a guy I found that bring us to a room and killed up. He was in purple." I spoke and the moment I looked at Bonnie his eyes were wide open and his mouth was wide open.

"Ki… Kid is that really you? Is that really you? Don't you remember me Kiddo" Bonnie asked. Kiddo? He called me Kiddo the only one who really calls me that is Blue. Well that's what we call him because he loves the color blue. My friends and I always try to nickname people for fun.

"Blue is that really you?" I asked. Bonnie nodded. "Well I guess now we can call each other by our new names."

"Yeah I guess Chica, but why are we still alive?" Bonnie asked. Oh so now I'm Chica. It might be cool. I love her so much. Maybe this won't be bad, but then again.

"I have no idea this is so creepy. Before I woke up I felt a presence leave. I wonder who?" I told him.

"Who's there?" A voice was heard from the other side of the room. Bonnie and I looked at each other puzzled. Who could that be? " Hey who is it spe... speak now or oh I don't know. I don't know anymore."

"Come to the light so we can see you better" Bonnie finally said. We heard footsteps creep around the sides into the light. It was a big fox with a hook as a hand, and it was red with brown ripped pants. It looked like a different version of Foxy.

"Foxy! Wow another kid too!" I spoke.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked.

"Oh I forgot you don't know. Well silly we are so far the kids from the birthday party. Don't you remember it's me Kid!" I said.

"Kid is that really you?" I nodded "But your a… a…"

"...an animatronic yes I know we all are." I interrupted him. I knew I shouldn't have, but this is now serious. I hate being serious. It's too much work.

"I wanna go home" Foxy said.

"We all wanna go home Foxy, but we are home. This is our new home. We have to stay here forever" Bonnie said excited.

"Why are you happy we are living here forever that's not good. What will our parents think?" Foxy asked.

"Do they even know?" I asked. Maybe they haven't heard of this, but at the same time won't they notice us being gone. Oh my mommy will not be happy.

"Hey guys? Is that you?" Another voice was heard from the corner of the room. White eyes were the only thing we saw and it was coming closer and closer until it came into the light. It was Freddy Fazbear! He was brown and was wearing his black bow tie and black hat.

"Stay away purple man or we… we will do something really bad." I said in a hurry.

"Purple man? No I'm not him he killed me." Freddy spoke. It must be another kid from the party. Is this really happening to everyone at the party? We have almost have every kid in here. We are just missing the birthday kid.

"Ok ok we believe you, but where is the birthday kid?" Bonnie asked.

"Why don't we look around and turn some lights on in this room to see what is in here." Freddy said.

"Good idea" Foxy said. we all we stomping our feet around and swinging are hands in the air trying to find string to put on another light. As I was swinging around I felt string touch my cold metal hands. I grabbed the string and tugged it till a light appeared. As I looked down I found a body lying on the ground. The face was facing the ground. I bent over and turned the body around. The body looked so familiar like… like...

"Uh guys take a look at this" I spoke. All of them went to me. In the center of the room. Staring at the body I found.

"I don't believe it" Freddy said surprised.

"I can't believe he is here. With no suit on him" Foxy said. It was hard to see one of our friends dead right before our eyes. The last kid to die, The birthday boy dead lying on the floor. You can see where the purple man stabbed him. He was stabbed right in the heart. Dry blood covered his blue shirt. "What should we do with our friend" Foxy asked.

"Hey Freddy can you see if their are any suits nearby. You can put him in their. He can be like the rest of us." I asked. Freddy looked at the boy one last time. Those two were the best of friends and it has to be really hard on him, but their was nothing we could do then put him in a suit. Freddy looked back at me and nodded.

"I'll do it!" Freddy said with honor. He picked his friend up from the ground and got up.


	4. Together Again

"So where is the door?" Bonnie asked. No one spoke up. I guess no one found a door.

"Lets all work together and find a way out of here to find him a suit to be in." Freddy said looking down at the boy. We all agreed and looked for a door.

It was very hard finding a door in these suits. Are they special at all? I guess I'll find out later.

"Uh hey.. uh hey everyone… uh lo...look what I found" Foxy said shaking. It was a door! "I found it before Chica called us over to see him" Foxy looked down at the boy in Freddy's arms.

"Why didn't you tell us before Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"I… I don't know" Foxy stuttered. I went over to the door and opened it. The hallway was lit and I saw a light coming from the other room that was close to the door we were in. Freddy came out of the room and also saw the light.

"I'll go in their. You guys can find out where we are." Freddy said then left.

"Oooo what's that smell?" I asked.

"What smell? I don't smell anything" Bonnie said. I guess he can't smell as good as me, but I remember this sent anywhere.

"It's… It's PIZZA!" I screamed. I started running towards the scent as fast as my feet can take me. The scent was all over the place I just couldn't tell where it was. I soon went through the door Freddy went in. Inside the door was a stage light up with the animatronics still on stage. "Wow, we haven't left." Now this was a little weird to see the animatronics. Usually I love them, but I guess since I am one it's a little bit different. I looked down to see the pizza's still on the round table from when I got everyone to go with Freddy. Good, but bad times we had here. I looked around a bit more and saw something on the front door to get out of here. I couldn't really see some of it, but I could tell what some of it said. It read:

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Closed

Once a popular family place now closed forever.

People have been seeing blood ooo from a room as they walk to the bathrooms. The smell also floods through the rooms making it hard to breath fresh air… 5 kids went missing the day that this has happened. Bodies have not been found"

Closed?! Oh it must be us. We went missing so it has to be us. I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe they'll destroy us...no no no no no I don't want that!

"Chica? Is that you?" A voice came from another room that I didn't go in yet. It slowly came out of the shadows. It was a Freddy costume, but it was gold. The animatronic looked all limped and his ear was torn. You could see wires sticking out of his eyes and shoulders. I didn't know what to say.

"Chica it's the birthday boy" said Freddy coming out of the room. "I told him everything and to call us by our animatronic names." It made sense, but I had to tell them.

"Can we get everyone together in here Freddy?" I asked. Freddy nodded and left.

A couple minutes later all of the animatronics were in the party room. It was time to tell them all what I found. When Foxy and Bonnie came in seeing Golden Freddy they were confused.

"Who is this Freddy?" asked Foxy.

"The birthday kid Foxy. I found this suit in the gift that we found with the guy in the suit. So I stuffed the boys body in their and their I saw something black helping me put the body in it. I looked up and saw a crying masked puppet." Freddy spoked shaking. "When the boy went in the suit the puppet was gone."

"Weird, but it's so good to see you again Golden Freddy!" Bonnie said surprised. Foxy and Bonnie were surrounding Golden Freddy. They were so excited to see him. I knew I kind of was, but I have to tell them what I found.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." They all stopped talking to Golden Freddy and looked at me "I found a sign at the front door saying this place is closed because children have gone missing and blood mixed with a foul odor is spreading through the place. I think we might be destroyed soon." I spoke. They looked at each other.

Finally Bonnie spoke "I found a sheet of paper that said that the place was closed down too, but they will try to fix the problem. Maybe we won't be destroyed. We might be improved!" It was hard to say, but it may be true.

Freddy spoke "Even if that's true we don't…" a jingle of keys was heard. It seems like someone is trying to open the door. "Oh no! Go back in the room we were in!" We all rushed into the room we started in. Golden freddy just followed us and Foxy was the quickest out of all of us.

"Why are we hiding?" Golden Freddy asked. As far as I could tell by the tone of his voice. He was not really happy.

"If they see us moving around they might destroy us for real" Freddy replied. Freddy's head was against the door for a little while. I hope we don't die again. Freddy got off his head from the door screaming "The person is coming! Back to your spots everyone!" We all rushed back to where we found ourselves. Once again I'm under this light bulb again.

The door opened and the guy turned on the light switch. Why didn't we look for that? He turned his head and as he saw the Golden Freddy limped on the ground staring at him he looked puzzled.

"Hmm I don't remember him being here." The guy spoke. He went over to me took out tools from his toolbox and started to tamper with my head. I can't feel it… weird. I could see Freddy and Foxy staring at me. They looked a little worried. As was I, I don't know what he was doing to me. Please don't deactivate me I have time to live.

When he got done with me he went over and did the other animatronics.

"Wheh with these new improvements they should be ready for when we have the new place ready for them" He spoke tired. He left for a second and came back with a thing that I see people wit to carry boxes. I don't know what its called though. He went to Bonnie and put him on the thing. Where is he gonna take us? He took awhile, but he got all of us. I was the last to go. He took us into a van that was really dark. He closed the truck doors and went to the front.

"Yarg! Where he gonna take us you land lubbers" Foxy spoke. He didn't sound like he was before. He sounded more like a pirate.

"Hey Fo Fo Fo Foxy! What's with your voice? Uhahaha!" Freddy laughed. It seemed like that guy did something to our voices.

"It seems like the man tampered with us so our voices sound different" I spoke in a lighter sounding way then I use to.

"I wonder what else he did to us Ch Chica?" spoke Bonnie.

"I bet we'll find out soon Bo Bo Bonnie and Ch Chica" Freddy said. For awhile we never spoke to each other. I was just determined to see where this guy was taking us.


	5. Our New Home

As the truck stopped all of us stayed silent. We really wanted to see what this guy was taking us. We all looked at each other determined. Soon the door opened up and the guy was standing their with that thing again. All of us stood still so he could tell if we were alive or not. It was the morning time as far as I could see. I might be wrong it is hard to tell from the position I was in.

One at a time he took us out. He started with me. As he rolled me into the building I saw the sign. It read:

FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZERIA OPENING ONCE AGAIN!

OPENING ONCE AGAIN!? That can't be they have no anima...oh now I get it. It all started to piece together. Some of it, but not all of it.

As we got inside he placed me in the center of the stage. It took awhile, but he got me, Freddy, and Bonnie on stage and he took Foxy and put him behind purple curtains. They took Golden Freddy to the employees only room. I guess they didn't know where to put him. They went to us once again with cleaning supplies and started to clean us.

"Much better. Now they don't stink and drool blood. I wonder what happened to them. Did someone get stuffed inside them…" He paused in silence. "HAHAHAHA yeah right! Who would do such a thing" After he was done laughing he went out the front doors and left.

"Hahaha yeah right! Who would do such a thing. Hmm that's what he said." mimicked Freddy. "If only he knew."

"Why can't we show that we are alive Freddy?" I asked. I had to know. Maybe it was simple and I just never knew it.

"Because Chica if we show them that we are alive we might be the ones who die for real" Freddy answered. I could hear someone else come in… Can't they leave us alone.

"Quick back to your spots and be quiet! I hear someone coming!" I silently yelled. Everyone hurried back to where the guy put us. Then we heard a guy come in. Yeash how many are gonna come here? He had some wires with him and once again he tampered with each of us. He was whispering about how we won't be able to move in the morning and will only be moving at night. He didn't want another accident to happen again.

"This should do it" He said finishing up with Foxy. He didn't even touch golden Freddy who was in the back in the employees only room. "With all of this new material we shouldn't have another accident like the Bite of 87." After he spoke he went into the bathroom.

"Freddy do you know anything about the Bite of 87?" Bonnie asked.

"No not a thing about it Bonnie. Uhahaha. Ugh do I always laugh like this?" Freddy spoke.

"Yarg me maties! I seem to be stuck here. Would any of you mind to help me you land lubbers?" Foxy asked.

"I'll help you Foxy" I spoke. I tried to move, but it was no use. I couldn't move at all. I saw Freddy and Bonnie trying to move to, but we were stuck "I can't move at all Foxy and I don't think any of us can."

The guy came back from the bathroom stared at us for a bit while smiling and nodding. He looked at me and he was thinking. He went over to me and put a bib on that read:

"Let's Eat"

He then went to the front of the restaurant and came back. He wasn't alone when he came back. Employees came in with material and they all started to decorate the restaurant. The put party hats on the tables and each table had a white tablecloth. As I watched them decorate I could have swore I saw the purple man helping them decorate the restaurants They adjusted the lights so they would beam on us animatronics. Now I couldn't really see what they were doing, but I could hear what they were saying.

"Good job everyone! I have improved these animatronics so they may not move around in the morning, but to make sure their servos don't lock up I put a night mode on them. I will need someone to make a recording for people to do the night shift oh and I'll need to do the night shift too." A man said.

"I'll do it." Another person spoke.

"Good for you! Just to warn you I made a slight change so if they see you at night they may see you as a endoskeleton and you know." He said.

"Yeah I know, but I can deal with it." The second guy said.

"Ok good and be safe. It shouldn't be too bad. Like their even alive. Hahahaha! Anyway I programmed them with a voice box that will play at certain times watch this." He went over to Foxy and touched a button. Foxy was turned on and started to move.

"Yarg me maties and welcome welcome welcome to the Pirates Cove!" Foxy said. Everyone in the room clapped. Clapped because we were being used as puppets. This is so cruel!

The guy went on for a half an hour and told them to keep watch. They watched us, worked on the restaurant, and played around till 11:55.

"Good luck and remember we start work tomorrow. Remember NO tampering with the animatronics! You got that… Good and we'll see you in the morning" A voice said. The lights grew darker and I saw no one in the room. The room was nice. It had party hats everywhere and posters all over the place.

I went over to the posters and to my surprise it was pictures of us. My picture title said lets eat and I was holding a cupcake. I looked at the others and they looked weird. Eh who cares about them. Bonnie's picture looks really bad that I can't

These posters are terrible. They were badly designed and I don't remember them taking our pictures. Some parts of us weren't on the poster. Like the blood or that we are filthy.

A moment or two later while looking at the posters. I heard rustling in the curtains. Foxy was in their doing something.

"What's wrong Foxy?" I asked. Foxy looked out of his curtain.

"I hear a voice from down the hall and I don't know who it is. He seemed scared and I uh heard him shreek" Foxy said.

"I'll check the hallway for you Foxy" Bonnie said. Bonnie went to the hallway that was closest to Foxy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" another scream was heard from both hallways. Bonnie came back and didn't look too happy.

"What did you see?" asked Freddy. Bonnie looked at Freddy.

"I saw a man sitting in a room holding something. I guess to check the cameras or something like that. He wasn't in his costume. He was wearing purple!" Bonnie spoke.

"Purple!?" Freddy shouted. We all stood there staring at Bonnie wide eyed. I turned to see Freddy. He was shaking and looked up. "I'll take care of him." Freddy went through the other hallway that was to the left of the one Bonnie went down. As Freddy walked he made a deep laughing sound. It sounded so much different than the one that was in the truck. It sounded scary.

"AHHHHHHH!" a scream came from both hallways. Foxy went back in his curtains scared. I would go in there too, but he refused to let me go in. We heard dragging footsteps coming closer and closer. I could barely see a shape of a bear. It was Freddy! He came out of the hallway with blood drooling down his mouth and hands.

"What happened to the man?" Foxy asked popping out of the curtains.

"I...I... ki…" He couldn't say it he just kept looking down.

"You killed him?" I asked. I needed to know. This isn't playtime anymore. Freddy nodded as tears rolled down his eyes. I didn't even know animatronics could cry real tears.

"I didn't know what to do. I wanted revenge so bad and my instincts said I had to get him in a animatronic suit" Freddy said depressed.

"So the guy is in the office in his suit right?" Bonnie asked.

"No I… I took him and stuffed him in me" Freddy said studdering. My jaw went wide open as I heard that. How could he do that?! We all heard a door creak open. We all turned and saw Golden Freddy appearing slowly. Freddy looked away from Golden Freddy. "You heard all of it didn't you?" Freddy asked.

"Yes and it wasn't your fault for killing him. He did this to us and you just had a grudge on him. He deserved it anyway for killing us in the first place." Golden Freddy spoke. It didn't help Freddy he just looked depressed. "Well who cares! I'm just glad we're here still and it looks to be our new home as a matter of fact" Golden Freddy said walking out of the room.

"Yeah no… no RULES!" Bonnie shouted with glee.

"What about during the daytime?" Foxy asked.

"We'll have to act like animatronics then to blend in." Freddy spoke. He looked at all of us and said "This is our home now and we have to respect the people during the day"

"What about nighttime?" Foxy asked.

"We will make sure our new home is safe and that the rule is taken care of when the night guards are around." Freddy answered.

"What's the rule?" I asked.

"No person at night comes in here unless they are wearing a costume like ours. If they aren't wearing one we make sure they are in one even if it means we have to do… it." Freddy stuttered. " We may not like it, but what do they care like they treated us well and… and look at us! We are FREAKS! They deserve what we are going through. Now who wants to have fun?" Freddy asked sticking out his hand.

"I am!" Golden Freddy said sticking his hand in.

"Me too" Bonnie said sticking his hand in.

"I guess me three" I said sticking my hand in. It was an interesting plan. I just didn't like the stuffing people into suits, but hey there's pizza.

"What about you Foxy?" Freddy asked. We all looked at him. He wasn't too excited about the whole idea. It took him a little bit before he started to react. I guess he was too scared to answer so he started to bail out like a baby.

"What if we get caught? What if we are dead for life? What if I never see you guys again? I... I" Foxy was freaking out.

"Hey hey Foxy listen didn't you get treated badly when you were little?" Freddy asked. Foxy nodded his head. "Don't you want to get revenge and have fun. These people don't understand what we are going through maybe its time to show them what a pirate fox can do!" and with that Foxy got off the stage and put his hook in the circle.

"Yarg me maties I be in with this now lets have some fun me hearties" Foxy said.

"Then that's settled for now on we will enjoy our home and have loads of fun!" Freddy shouted.

"YEAH!" we all shouted at the top of our lungs. All of us kept cheering, but as we saw it was close to 6 we knew we had to go back to where we belong before anyone notices we are alive. So all of us went back to our spots. Well all except for Golden Freddy who went into the kitchen. All of us just made it to our proper places before the people came into the room when the clock hit 6A.M.


	6. Is This How The Days Will Go

When the man got in he was so happy and peppy. As he went to the office and came back he didn't look too happy. His eye's were popped open and his mouth was gaping open. He must have seen the blood left from the guy who got killed. He sat down for a second in shock then got up and just looked at us.

"Their must have been a murderer come in here and killed him" the guy finally spoke. He went over to us and started to do things to the back of us. I don't know what he did, but when he was done with me I felt different. When he got done with everyone he went out of the room and I heard a click from another room. Soon I could hear kids and adults coming in. The kids sounded so excited to see us they all came running towards the stage screaming at us. But as I looked at the adults or what I thought were adults I only saw endoskeletons. They were standing there watching their kids in a creepy way. Their eyes never went off them. It was really creepy. I tried to keep looking at them, but the programing that guy did to us makes it hard to stay in control.

Soon enough they made us sing and dance in a new way that I never saw them dance and sing like before. We didn't sound too good. Actually we sounded really bad, but the kids loved us. I think all of us animatronics knew we didn't sound that good and we love these animatronics singing. The kids got their pizza's and started scarfing them down as we sang. Boy do I wish to have some pizza right about now. It looks so good and tasty. I just wanna go over their and eat the whole thing. Sadly I can't even move. I want to cry so much, but I can't. We all wanted a bit, but we can't even get off the stage. At least Foxy is allowed to move around while the curtains are closed.

After a long time of horrible singing and watching the endoskeletons watching the children they finally put us on night mode. They finally left and everything was still. I still couldn't move around so i was almost night time… maybe I really don't know their aren't any windows in this big room we are in. Suddenly a shadow came in and went in the hallway where I guess the office is. I wonder what's in that office? Well I have a bunch of time now so I have lots of time to see what's in their. I moved my head to the right and saw a camera pointing at all of us on the stage. Yeash they can see what we're doing. It's really creepy if you think about it. I turned back to where my head was and I got afraid to move it again.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Bonnie starting to move off of the stage we were on. I wonder where he was going.

"Where are you going?" I asked whispering. Bonnie turned to me.

"I wanna move around I don't wanna stay in this one place forever." Bonnie answered.

"Don't you see the cameras?" I pointed at the camera that was pointing at us. Bonnie saw, but he didn't mind.

"Who cares if this person tells anyone they probably think he's joking around." Bonnie turned around and walked away into the dark party room. I don't really wanna walk around, but I do wanna sit down. I guess I'll sit on the stage. So I moved to the edge of the stage and sat down. It felt nice after what we've been through.

After awhile I could smell something. Never knew you could smell when you're stuffed in a suit. This smell seems so...so familiar like PIZZA! I can smell my favorite food in the whole entire world just in a different direction. I got off the stage and headed to where the sent was coming from. If the camera was still on me I went to a certain area and looked at the camera with my face wide open. I stood in that pose for a little bit then I headed towards the scent. The scent was in the kitchen and I found Bonnie in their.

"Oh hey Chica!" Bonnie said cheerfully."I was just seeing if I could make pizza, but I don't think I did it right." I looked to see his pizza burnt with metal, fungus, and some kind of white stuff on it. It looked really bad. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I don't know how to tell him that the pizza looked terrible.

"Uh uhhhhh…. it's ok i guess. Where's Golden Freddy?" I said very nervously.

"I don't know he started disappearing all of a sudden. I know its bad, but maybe you can try I've heard from someone that you can cook really good and that your food is tasty." Bonnie said.

"Only with making clay pizza! I never made real pizza before" I said in a hurry.

""Can you try anyway?" Bonnie asked. I nodded slowly and I got to it looking everywhere for the ingredients that my mommy told me when she would make pizza handmade.

When it was done Bonnie took a slice and said nothing chewing a piece of pizza. He looked at me then at the pizza and started gobbling the whole pie down.

"It's so GOOD CHICA!" Bonnie screamed. I was surprised because this was my first pizza I ever made. "Hey maybe the shadow person wants a piece!"

"I'll go over their and give it to him he must be hungry" I agreed and I took the piece of pizza I had taken before Bonnie scoffed down the rest. I left the kitchen and went to the closest hallway to the kitchen. As I reached the door to the office where the guy was the door closed. I looked in the window and there I found something creepy from before. An endoskeleton was sitting on a chair staring back at me. I don't know why, but he wasn't in a outfit like ours and he needs to be put back in his place.

I ran back to Bonnie and told him what I saw. We both agreed to ambush this endoskeleton and stuff him in one of us. I don't want them to hurt any children. They looked like they were gonna do something to the kids. I just don't want another person to be in this situation like us.

Bonnie took the farthest hallway from the kitchen and I took the closest one. I heard him close a door and as I got closer to the office the door was still open on my side. I saw the endoskeleton looking at a box shaped thing. I creeped up to him and shouted at his face. The endoskeleton screamed loud as I grabbed him. I reached over and opened the other door. Bonnie came in right away.

"What do I do with the endoskeleton?" I asked Bonnie. Bonnie stared at the endoskeleton.

"Stuff him in one of us. He isn't in a costume so he should go back in one even if it's the wrong costume" Bonnie replied.

"Okay if you say so" I said unsure. I took the endoskeleton and stuffed it in my mouth until it was completely in their. It didn't feel right at first because it tried to get out, but in a couple seconds it settled down. "Ugh it taste like blood! Why does it taste like that?" I asked. I looked at Bonnie and his eyes just kept staring at my mouth. "Whats the matter?"

"Blood and teeth are sticking out of your mouth." Bonnie replied.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I touched inside my mouth and I felt something gooey and bumpy was in my mouth. As I looked at my hand, my hand was red and the red was dripping. "How can this be?" Maybe all endoskeleton spew blood. Who really knew.

We went back into the party room and gathered most of us together. We couldn't find Golden Freddy anywhere so we told everyone else without him. They all were shocked, but we decided to get back the endoskeletons and stuff them in us to save the children from their wrath.

The next day came and the same thing happened like yesterday. Kids came in eating pizza, endoskeleton's were watching, them the at night a shadowy figure watched over the building and of course it was a endoskeleton. So we all made sure it was back where it belonged.


	7. Mommy!

Days went on and everyday went the same. We got better at singing which is a plus. It still got boring after awhile, but I was surprised of how many people came to the office. I thought they would have learned of their mistake and keep the guards away. Some even survived a couple nights which surprised me. As the workers night shifts go each day Freddy starts to become more active. If he becomes more active than no one is safe. He is the toughest out of all of us and when he's active he's hard to avoid. Foxy when he hears the cameras go off starts to peep out of his curtain. He doesn't really like attention that much. Even though he is forced to perform. Bonnie and I sometimes like to double up on the endoskeletons in the office. Sometimes I hear Golden Freddy laugh and then next thing I see is him lifelessly on the floor staring at the endoskeleton as it screams at Golden Freddy. I realized that since we've been in these suits our brain has grown and we are smarter than an average kid that is our age. Its strange, but I don't feel any more smart than before. Hmm I might not know that I am.

One day as we were performing I saw a figure that I could never forget. It was hard to make out with the lights on us. The figure started to make its way over to the stage. There wasn't one there were 5 of them. They went over to the stage tearing up. As they reached the stage they weren't like the endoskeletons in the back. They were all mothers. How could we see them normally or why aren't they being attacked by the endoskeleton? It's hard to tell what is happening. Then a mother stepped out of the group and went up to me as close as she could getting in the middle of all of the children.

Could this be! No it can't be!

I could see what I believe to be my mother coming to this place to eat with the other mothers. They probably be here to remember us and our crave for this place. We did love to go to this place. I mean the old place that was open for only a short time. You know mom looks a little bit different. How long have we been here?

I saw my mom watch us for a long time. I tried to talk to her and tell her I'm ok, but the programing that the guy put on me wouldn't allow me to speak till night time. All I could do is watch her and weep. Weep from the inside that is. The other animatronics probably see this too. Well not Foxy because he isn't out here yet. He will soon and when he sees this he won't be too happy. I just feel so bad for Golden Freddy. I don't know where he is, but I don't think he'll be able to see his mom.

The time was about to happen. When Foxy came out of his stage. Freddy introduced Foxy to the stage and the curtains swang open. As soon as Foxy came out his jaw went straight open. He saw his mom. I could barely see our parents. I guess they wanted to see Foxy. Now none of us are happy. They will probably talk about this tonight.

That same day at night I heard the guy in charge talk to someone about a yellow suit in the back. That they are still fixing it and it will be great for performances. I wonder what this is?

At night when everyone left a random guy went into the office as usual. Everyone right away went right to me upset.

"Why did you show us that guy" screamed Freddy.

"I miss my mommy" said Foxy.

"Why did we keep following him" cried Bonnie.

"WHY!" They all screamed.

"I'm sorry you guys are in this he looked nice and… and… and I DIDN'T KNOW!" I bursted into tears I fell to the floor crying expecting them to yell at me some more. They didn't they just stared at me.

"Well now we can't change the past" Freddy spoke.

"I just wish I could do something to the purple guy. To pay him back for what he did." Bonnie said. We all nodded our heads in agreement. Maybe their was, but we're not just seeing it. Wait thats it!

"Maybe we can stuff him in a suit to make him pay for killing us!" I spoke. They all thought and none said no. We were all ready for when he shows up again. Purple man wherever you are we will get you back.


	8. He Will Go Where He Is Needed

As we thought of a plan I thought it would never happen. He would never come back to where he did the crime. As we were planning I could hear rain on the roof colliding. Plus the thunder with its banging and clapping. It must be a really stormy night. The ceiling was dripping water at some parts of the room.

"Maybe he'll come back to taunt us" Bonnie suggested.

"That's a possibility, but maybe he will be a night guard" Foxy added.

"Then we'll get him! Eat him up if we have to" Freddy said. He turned and saw me still crying. I don't even know how it's possible in an animatronic. He looked at me and patted my back saying over and over "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." After a little bit he said to me "It wasn't your fault for our deaths this was all unexpected. We shouldn't blame you even you didn't know what was gonna happen." Everyone took a second then nodded in agreement.

BANG! Something crashed in another room. It seemed like it came from the office area. We all looked at the hallways then at each other. It must have been the endoskeleton messing around.

"I'll go take care of it" Freddy said. He got off the stage and started to go near the office doors on the left. We left him to do his thing and we went back on the stages where we ended up during our last performance. I heard rustling around. Freddy must be killing the guy. Soon I saw a shadow go by. Then I heard a clanging like an animatronic makes. Wonder what's going on?

"UGH ugh can't" Freddy was screaming. All of a sudden I heard some weird noise "AHHHHH!" Freddy screamed. Bonnie and I looked and we couldn't see what was going on.

"I'll go see what's going on" spoke Bonnie. He went off the stage and headed towards where we thought the shadow went to. It didn't seem too long before. "I can't go in this area. Why can't I go their? Hey! Freddy isn't together anymore! I guess I have to find another way in to get this guy Chica they boarded up the bathroom... Wait wait NOOOO!" Bonnie screamed Bonnie. That same weird sound came back and stopped.

"Bonnie! Bonnie are you ok?" I screamed. There was no response.

"What happened to Bonnie?" Foxy cried.

"I don't know Foxy I'll go check it out." I replied. I started to make my way of of the stage. The place was leaking all over the place and there were rats on the floor. They were big and ugly, but they didn't want to mess with me. It was kind of hard to see. There was only one light on and the lightning would flash very frequently. "I'll check out the office first" I went through my usual route to get to the office. As I got their the office was empty. No one was in the room. All I saw was a fan that was on, a lightbulb, some posters of us, some tv's, a cupcake that had eyes, a chair, and some kind of flat thing. I took it for a second and looked at it. It was a camera thing in which whatever you touch goes to that camera. Cool I could see Pirates Cove, the stage, backstage, even the kitchen! Hmm maybe later I'll take out one of these cameras and have fun in their. They can't watch us all the time. I went back into the party area. "No one's in the office I'm going on the other side of the stage that is on the other side of Pirates Cove!" I yelled. Foxy didn't respond. He might be scared about what is going on. Eh whatever I have a problem to solve. As I made my way to the side of the restaurant and it looks pretty normal. As I continue I bumped into something metal. I looked down and saw a foot as the lightning flashed I saw Freddy and Bonnie lying on the floor dismantled. What was this thing up to? I started to walk towards a door that wasn't boarded up. Bonnie was right when he said that a wall was boarded up. I went towards a door that wasn't boarded up. I couldn't get in. As much as I pushed to try to get my way in it was no use. I guess I'll have to find another way in just like Bonnie was trying to do. Maybe if I'm quiet enough I'll won't encounter the thing or person. As I lightly stepped I heard a noise just like before. I quickly turned around and a guy started to come at me! He was all in purple! The purple man is back! He probably wanted to finish the job. I won't let this happen again! I raised my hands up and tried to defend myself. He was too fast and started to dismantle me. Is this the end of me? I closed my eyes and waited for us to reunite in the afterlife.

What seemed like a while to me that I didn't know if I was dead again or not... Once again I opened one of my eyes. I was still where I was being dismantled. I looked down a little bit and saw my dismantled body on the ground. There was the cupcake from the office right next to my animatronic body near my hand. It had its creepy eyes staring at my animatronic body. Ugh creepy! I looked down more and saw my body. I was white as a ghost. I also saw tears running down my body and you know what thats how I felt too, sad, alone, depressed. I can't believe he came back to get us or maybe not. Maybe I can get in the room I couldn't get in before. I headed in the room to see what wa in their. Inside I saw two other children trying to block the doorway. In front of them was a guy dressed in purple. The purple man was smiling staring at us. He was looking right at up like if he could see us. I heard something pound on the door. It had to be Foxy. Purple man tried to make his way threw. I saw the other ghost kids forced him away so I joined him, but he was too much for us. He was able to go past. While I was here I had to see who these people where.

"Hey who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember kid it's Bonnie and Freddy" one ghost kid said.

"Guys that's what happened to you too! It's me Chica. I saw you guy dismantled and I thought…" I spoke.

"Yeah well anyway we want to pay this guy a lesson." the ghost kid who sounded like Bonnie interrupted.

"If he did this to us we wanted to return the favor and do something to him. You gonna help?" asked the other ghost kid who sounded like Freddy. I nodded in agreement. You know it was nice to see them again not animatronic like before anything happens to us again. The room we were in had three machine's and a gold bunny suit. That's what they must have been talking about before.

"GET BACK! GET BACK IN THEIR YOU SCALLYWAG!" someone screamed. The purple man came rushing in scared. Right behind him was another ghost kid. It must have been Foxy from the way he talked. I'm getting use to him talking like that, maybe because of all of the performances we've had. Whatever we have almost everyone here, but Golden Freddy.

"What do we do with him?" I asked.

"Don't let him out! We can figure out a way to get our revenge." Freddy spoke. Purple guy with a somewhat evil grin tried to break out and escape, but we wouldn't allow him. He tugged and tugged, but we didn't lose our balance or power. Then purple man looked up and saw something that frightened him so much that he backed away from the door. Another child came in the room. It must be… no it couldn't be Golden Freddy ghost child! He looked a lot like the rest of us with tears rolling down him all the way to the floor. He went past us and started to chase the purple. All we could do was watch as the ghost chase the frightened purple guy around the room. If we didn't stay at the door the purple man can escape and kill more people. He was so scared he kept running back and forth running away from the ghost. After a bit the purple guy ran to the other side of the room and started to put on the suit. It must have been the suit the people were talking about this morning because as he was putting it on it looked like the suit they described. Once he got in he laughed and laughed until something snapped. Blood started spewing everywhere from him and he didn't look to happy. I looked at my friends and saw them disappear! I was disappearing as well! We must have killed him and our souls are going to the afterlife because now we can rest in peace I think. I'm not really sure though. I don't know about anyone else, but I wanted to cry for real. I looked back at the purple guy one last time and I saw him bent down on the ground shaking as well as bursting out blood. Goodbye purple man even if you were the cause to all of this and we hated you. You will always be remembered. As we vanish all I could see was a blur getting worse and worse. He is gone. He won't hurt anymore kids. He is stuck in that suit dead and he will never escape.


	9. Back In A New Way

When I open my eyes I should be in the afterlife. No doubt about it. I'll see all the kids from the party and others crowded around me, but why don't I hear them talking to each other. I don't hear anything, but water drops and squeaking noises. Why do I hear that when I'm dead. Dead for real this time. No reason for me to hear these noises. I should hear angels sing or water rushing from a water fountain. My mom told me that. She said that the afterlife is a nice peaceful area where spirits could live in peace. Do I dare open my eyes once more? What if I'm back? What if I'm stuck here and I can't get out? What if… What if I'm alone? Then what? I guess I have to find out once and awhile. I opened one eye. The room was dark. I opened the other and looked around. As I turned my head I saw Freddy and Bonnie fixed up again! Impossible I saw them dismantled, but if thats true. I looked down and there it was again. I was in the Chica animatronic again, but why? The purple guy is dead. What else do I do to go on to the afterlife?

"Hey you guys here too?" I asked. I heard a little noise as if something was turning. Both Bonnie and Freddy were staring right back at me.

"We're here, but we don't know why. Shouldn't our spirits be free because the purple man is dead?" Bonnie asked. We all kept silent.

"Bonnie none of us know anything. Maybe he is dead, but we'll haunt this place forever." Freddy finally spoke.

"I don't want that." Foxy shouted. Should I tell them about what I saw? Yes no yes I got to.

"Hey guys I have something to show you." I spoke. Everyone turned to me. Even Foxy came on the stage to see what was going on. I pointed at the cameras. "Those cameras aren't there to video us. Their their to show whoever is in the office where we are at any time. I think maybe we should plan something out."

"Hmm so they can see what we are doing?" Freddy asked. I nodded back. "Then lets have fun with the thing in the office.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll make this a game. We move at different times. Foxy and I will be the ones who move in a different way. Bonnie and Chica." He looked at us. "You two will go on different sides and only cover those sides. It's like your surrounding him. Foxy you'll run from your curtains to catch him off guard. I will make my way to his office in my own way and get him when he least suspects it. If we do this we can also have fun doing it."

"What if we want to relax?" I asked.

"Then we'll… we'll take out the camera in the kitchen and if we're bored then we'll hang out in their" Freddy suggested.

"I don't think I wanna do it guys" Foxy said hesitant.

"Foxy it will be fine. Nothing will happen to you." Bonnie said. Foxy looked down in shame. "Now lets get this endoskeleton!" Bonnie screamed We all went back to our spots on stage or behind the curtains in pirates cove except for Freddy who went in the kitchen. After awhile I saw Bonnie moving off the stage. Time for the fun to begin.

I got off the stage and made my way to the office. I went right up to the window of the office and stared inside. I could see the endoskeleton in their looking at the camera thing. It has no idea that I am going to put him where he needs. I sneaked in the room and screamed right in front of its face. Oh that's new. I like it. I took the endoskeleton and stuffed it in me. I looked down and once again blood was dripping down my mouth. these endoskeleton with the blood in them. It's very strange. As I turned Bonnie was their in the office staring at me.

"This wasn't as fun as I thought." Bonnie spoke.

"Maybe we can have a method to… to torment the thing in the office" I said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean we can stay on our two sides, but taunt it. Like you can go in that room there" I pointed to the door on Bonnie's side that was open.

"The janitor's closet?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah or the employees only room." I continued.

"I get what you mean Chica. It sounds fun! Lets try it out tomorrow!" Bonnie screamed joyfully.

The next morning came and it was like nothing happened to us. The kids went to see us and the endoskeletons kept staring at the kids or even us this time. They faced each other a couple of times. It's like their trying to whisper something in the others ear. The night came really fast and I was excited to try this out. Right away Bonnie started moving around. He would move to different spots and stay there for awhile. After a very long time of waiting I started to move around. I kept looking at the camera in weird face just so the thing in the office gets creeped out. I even went in the kitchen and fiddled with the pots and pans. It was really fun. Bonnie and I loved doing this. We would taunt the endoskeletons that came. A lot of times they survived, but then Freddy or Foxy would take care of them. Everyday the same fun thing. Sometimes I would stay in the kitchen for awhile and cook pizza for everyone to have. We kept doing this for awhile and forever as long as we're here I guess. I could get use to this. Sometimes while looking into the office we can see each other moving around. It's really cool, but maybe this endoskeleton doesn't need the camera. It just needs to be put in a suit like the rest of them.

Foxy keeps telling us that he doesn't even mean to kill the endoskeleton. He just wants to "warn" them. Why warn them? There's no point. They can hurt these kids. He'll get it soon enough. For now he just goes in the room to give the endoskeleton a heart attack. Heart attack? That doesn't sound right. Robots aren't suppose to have a heart, right?

One night when the restaurant just closed I heard a voice.

"Hello, hello?" A voice said from the office.


	10. Phone Guy

_Earlier that day_

The day was normal. We performed in front of kids while the endoskeletons stared at us or the kids. I'm getting really annoyed that we can't do anything about the endoskeletons. But I can't do anything about it. I tried, but it failed many times. Our moms never came back. Maybe they are dead and went into the afterlife mom told me about. I don't know how long we got broken down for. I hope they are still alive. I miss mommy and the old Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. We can't change the past though we can only look to the future.

That night before the endoskeleton went into the office. Someone was talking to another.

"So you're gonna do this?" one voice spoke.

"Yeah it won't be too bad. I made those other tapes for you so while I work I'll make more to help you out with your uh problem" Another voice spoke.

"You might never come back. These characters someone told me are a little quirky at night. Many people don't come out alive, but don't say that in your message to the next person. Anyway they have been here for 20 years. They do have a certain thing in their system that will make them roam around at night because their servos might lock up, but it won't be too bad. I heard Freddy doesn't come off of the stage that often. He only comes out when it gets dark. Foxy if you look at him too long or too little might come out and attack you. Just don't let them see you at night. They may see you as an endoskeleton without its costume on. So be careful. Remember this building is on a certain amount of power so be careful with that. The lights, doors, and camera cost power. Don't run out or Freddy will pay you attention. Also don't forget to read our greeting card from the company. You know it's an illegal thing." The first voice said.

"Ok got it I'll do my best. I've been working here awhile so I think I know what I'm doing." The second voice spoke.

"Your last week here shouldn't be bad, but do be careful" The first voice spoke.

"I will" the second voice answered. I heard them step away. In the distance I heard "see you in the morning!" That guys voice sounded so familiar. I can't put my beak on it, but no I know I've heard that voice before. Then the building was quiet. I saw a shadowy figure head to the office. It had to be the guy from before or like couple seconds ago.

It didn't stay quiet for long couple seconds later I heard a voice.

"Hello, hello?" The voice kept going. Why do I feel like I heard that voice before. From the last restaurant no yes no YES! I remember now I have to tell someone but I am really tired. All of this stuff that has happened to us I just don't want to do that much. I just wanted to rest for once. All the things that happened to us. It's just too much for me. I need a break from the craziness. I closed my eyes and did nothing.

_4:15_

It was a very long time relaxing. I don't even know how long I was resting for. There were no clocks in this room. But when I opened my eyes I saw Bonnie in the back of the party room. I ignored it and this time I just looked off in the distance.

_4:16_

Ok I don't care how long it's been I'm moving. I walked into the party room. Bonnie was no where to be seen. He must be in a different place. I walked into the kitchen. I think cooking will pass this time. I got all the ingredients and made pizza. It looked really good and smelled. Oh it smelt amazing! I think this is my best pizza I've ever made. I turned around and saw Bonnie at the door smelling the kitchen

"Mmm what is that great scent?" Bonnie asked sniffing the air.

"I made pizza" I said holding out the pizza. Should I tell Bonnie about this guy. Nah I need to see this guy. I need to go in his office. But first I have to stall Bonnie or keep him busy for the most part. "You can have it if you want, but eat it on your side." Bonnie quickly grabbed the pizza and left. I went out of the kitchen as well and started to walk towards our next victim. I looked through the window and saw it. The endoskeleton. It was holding something in its hands. I need to find out. I started to go in the doorway when the door closed on me. Weird no one did that before. I looked in the room again. The endoskeleton was looking right at me. I could see something roll down its body. I think it was water. I gotta tell someone about this. Someone who can help me with this situation. Yes he will do.

I walked away from the window and went into the party room. The room was completely empty. Bonnie was not in the same room. I looked at Pirates Cove. The curtains were closed. They weren't even opened up a little bit. I looked at the stage. Freddy was still prompt up on the stage. He was just staring off into space. I went over to him.

"Hey Freddy?" I asked. Freddy turned his head at me.

"Hi Chica what's wrong?" he asked.

"The endoskeleton in the office." I spoke.

"Yeah what about it?" Freddy asked.

"It talked like a human didn't you hear?" I asked.

"Yeah it did seem a little weird. What's your point?" Freddy asked.

"It seemed familiar to me. Like at the other Freddy Fazbear's location. One time I heard this voice and now this voice seems exactly like it was then" I spoke.

"How can you tell?" Freddy asked.

"I love to roam around a lot and this one time when I was wondering around this guy was talking on a phone about the animatronics and about something else. I didn't really listen too much, but I do recognize that voice. He was talking on something" I said determined.

"So this guy you heard here is the same as the phone guy at the old location," Freddy asked. I shook my head yes. "Isn't the guy here a endoskeleton? How could they be the same?"

"Well I didn't really see this phone guy. I heard it from the wall. He was loud enough for me to hear him or it talk." I answered.

"Do you know if is a threat or not?" Freddy asked.

"I'm not sure Freddy. I'm not to sure" I answered then looked down. I have no idea what this thing is. If it is a threat then we will… I guess oh maybe just… no wait! That other guy is in the suit. Hmm I guess we will deal with it later. For now we wait and see.


	11. He's Back

Every night for the past 2 days that Phone Guy has been their. I've been hearing him talk to something day after day. We've tried to get him, but this guy knows what he's doing. Now I know this place and one things for sure this place has only certain amount of power a day. This endoskeleton knows what he is doing. I want him gone as soon as possible, but he or it I don't know I'm getting confuse won't let us. This guy can be no good. We have to get him.

One night close to when we can move about he went over to us.

"Wow these guys sure are amazing. When I leave boy I will miss them especially Foxy." The Phone Guy said while going over to Foxy. "You know you are my favorite. It always has been. With the tapes I make for this company you guys can feel safe and sound." This guy why doe he say what he says? This could be bad or good no it's bad. That means more endoskeletons are coming after these poor children. Children everywhere can be unsafe all because of these endoskeletons. They MUST be put in a suit. "You know I heard children got lost in this place. A certain uh murderer killed them all. Seems scary to me." He dare talk about us. Even in that tone he dare mock us! "Well time for another uh interesting night. Just hope I don't get uh killed." Oh if he wants it interesting I'll give him interesting.

It was night time finally the exact time when we were moving. He didn't seem to happy. I kept paying him a visit and I stayed outside the window watching him. Bonnie and I stayed near him. Finally he did the call. He didn't seem to happy. I knew his power was going down. He had the doors closed for awhile and Foxy came taking away more of his power. He will not survive. Finally the power went out and the doors opened. Bonnie and I sneaked in as Freddy was playing a tune.

"Oh no" said the Phone Guy. Freddy let a shriek out reaching towards the Phone guy. I saw what the Phone Guy used to record his voice drop to the ground. All of a sudden Golden Freddy appeared out of no where and stopped Freddy before he striked.

"Whaa!" Freddy said. His jaw was open up wide. "Your back!"

"Yes I'm back, but what are you doing? Trying to kill this Phone Guy," Golden Freddy spoke. His voice seemed different than before. His voice was oh how you say deeper then it was before.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"This Phone Guy what did he do wrong?" Golden Freddy asked.

"He is one of them these messages tell the others like him how to survive us. So they may one day kill these kids." Freddy replied.

"Survive yes, but we don't wanna" Phone Guy said.

"SILENT FOOL! Like I was saying we don't want them to be killed like we were when we were kids." Freddy added.

"You were kids, but that means your the" Phone Guy spoke.

"The kids who got killed a long time ago. Yes that was us. Since then you endoskeleton have been trying to hurt or even kill children." Freddy spoke.

"Hey don't tell it our plans" I said to Freddy.

"What's the use. It's gonna be dead soon anyway." Freddy said.

"You got this all wrong. We aren't endoskeletons we are" Phone Guy said.

"We know who you are so stop lying about it." Freddy said interrupting.

"Your fate will be the worst kind. Prepare to die Phone Guy" Golden Freddy spoke.

"Hehe nice rhyme Golden Freddy" I said. Golden Freddy turned at me with deadly look. He then turned right back at the Phone Guy.

"Your death shall be by me" Golden Freddy spoke.

"What are you gonna do to me?" The Phone Guy asked.

"Oh you'll see. You'll see." replied Golden Freddy. He started to reach towards the Phone Guy. I saw behind Freddy even behind Bonnie I saw Foxy. He Kept saying stuff like:

"Yarg he don't deserve this me maties. He don't deserve it" Foxy said repeating that over and over. Golden Freddy didn't care and grabbed the Phone Guy. He started pushing him down the suit. The Phone Guy kept screaming for a long time till at one point it stopped. Golden Freddy pushed the Phone Guy far down that he must be dead. Blood splattered from Golden Freddy's mouth down to his chin. His mouth gaped open for awhile.

"You ok Golden Freddy?" Freddy asked.

"I can't move my jaw. It's stuck." Golden Freddy replied. "Anyway I must have more victims. Next endoskeleton that comes bring him to me.

"Yes Golden Freddy" Freddy said. Golden Freddy took the tape recorder that the Phone Guy used and he listened to the Phone Guy's messages. Then once they were done he started to record his voice. I couldn't tell what he was saying though. It was all in a gibberous words. Even Freddy himself looked confused. Golden Freddy at one point started to do some weird screaming then he stopped.

"Their that should do it." Golden Freddy said.

"What did you do?" Freddy asked. Golden Freddy didn't say anything all he did was leave the room. I looked at Freddy. He was confused for awhile. He stood their for a long time. I looked at the time. It was close to opening time.

"Common Freddy we got to get back on stage. All of us have to." I said. We all headed back to our set position. Golden Freddy was no where in sight. I looked back at Freddy and saw he looked determined then he was before. What was he thinking? And what was with the Phone Guy. Is he truly not an endoskeleton? Are we being mistaken? So many questions, but so little time.


End file.
